Miss Indpendent
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Hermione doesn't want to admit that she needs someone. Draco wants to change that. oneshot


Miss Independent

Draco rolled his eyes as all the girls drooled over him. He wanted to gag as they touched his arm and said "good morning". He being a gentleman he also wished them a "good morning". He entered the elevator and gasped at the scene in front of him. It wasn't everyday you walked into an elevator and saw the boy who lived snogging the ice princess of Slytherin. "Oi Potter get your hands off Greengrass. I don't want to my ex enemy and the girl I consider my younger sister snogging and getting to it in an elevator. Next time get a bloody room." Daphne Greengrass smirked at him "That's a great idea, Drake. Come on we can use Drake's office. We all know he won't be in it since he going to be with our boss." Harry Potter grinned at his girlfriend and then looked at Draco with a look of a Gryffindor. "Be careful. She's not in a good mood. She will probably eat you alive." Daphne laughed. "Don't worry love. I'm sure he can calm her down." Waving goodbye to Draco, Daphne took Harry's hand led him to her office.

Draco shook his head a Daphne's antics. He and Daphne were close. He was very protective of her after he caught some older Slytherins bullying her. He kept her safe from Voldermort. He had gone to his cousin Tonks and her husband Professor Lupin and begged then to take her in. They agreed hesitantly. In the end it paid off, Daphne had saved their lives during the battle. Bellatrix had aimed the Curicatus curse at Tonks and Daphne had jumped in taking the curse herself. That gave Molly Weasley the opportunity to kill her. Daphne had been injured but was happy that Tonks and Remus were okay. Despite the fact that she was injured, she continued to fight. After the battle, she refused to rest and insisted that everyone was to be healed before her. Draco was going to protest until to his surprise Potter had healed her injuries himself. He then looked at her and thanked her for everything, for saving his family. Daphne had blushed and said that family means the world to her. Harry asked her about her family and she told him that Draco was her family just like Ron and Hermione were his family. They stared meeting up after that and eventually started dating. No one really cared because they had all moved past that. The She-Weasel married Finnegan and Weasel married the Brown girl. Longbottom and Lovegood were married as was most of their class. He and Hermione were the only ones not dating or married. Ironically, everyone thought they would make an excellent couple.

The boys, Daphne and some of the girls, and he were all aurors. Hermione was their boss. This caused everyone to make jokes about the two of them. She would roll her eyes and say that they were just friends. Draco however had feelings for her. They would spend time together whenever their friends were on dates. Hermione was strict she refused to date anyone she worked with. However that didn't stop their flirting. Today however, he was going to ask Hermione Jean Granger to be his official girlfriend. He didn't care if he had to move to another department. He was in love with her. Draco walked to her office.

He froze as he heard her shriek at Luna. Luna came running out of the office shaking. She saw Draco and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around the girl. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "She's upset, Drake. I wanted to tell her that I'm pregnant and I wanted her to be godmother." Draco looked at her and smiled. He hugged her tightly. "You're pregnant! Congratulations. And I'm sure Hermione is just having a bad day. I'll talk to her. Go and relax. "Luna smiled and walked away. Draco took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He didn't hear anything. So he entered and deflected the spell instantly. Hermione gave him a death glare and hissed "Get out! Not in the mood Malfoy." Draco opened his mouth but had to close it to dodge the hex she shot at him. He bolted out the door. He paused and stuck his head back in "You know Ms. Granger, once you stopping being a mudblood bitch, maybe you will see that your friends love you. You should never put work over friends, family, and love. I'll talk to you in a week. Bye Ms. Granger. I hope you happy." He said icily. He walked away from her room but not before he heard her sob. He felt his heart break but she shouldn't have treated her friends like that. Didn't she understand that they would always be there for her and that pushing them away was not only hurt her but them.

Draco and the rest of the aurors spent the rest of the day lounging around in his office. It was easily the biggest. Today was a slow day the other aurors who weren't part of the little group volunteered to handle the case for the day. They were only to be disturbed in an extreme case. So they all laughed and chatted about everything. Everyone congratulated Luna and Neville on the baby. Harry was asked to be godfather and he accepted. Draco looked around the room happy that he had made such amazing friends who forgave him after everything. He smiled as he saw Daphne whisper something to Harry and he looked at her with pure love. Seamus had his arms around Ginny and she was sitting on his lap. Luna and Neville were cuddling. A brief glance at everyone else showed similar displays of affection. He felt a stab at his heart. Hermione and he could have been like the other couples. Honestly, Kingsley didn't care if employees or bosses dated each other. Even Percy Weasley the strict, stickler for rules, broke that rule when it wasn't allowed. He dated and now was married to his secretary Aubrey. It was just Hermione didn't see it as right. He rolled at his eyes. Everyone was a bit upset with her. He knew that everyone would forgive her. He on the other hand it would take time. He decided it was time to forget about his feelings for Hermione and wanted to go on a date. He told the others this and they stared at him in shock.

They all started saying how this wasn't right, that he should think this over, or that he needed or had too much fire whiskey. He held his hand out and they gave him some. He sighed and sat down on his desk and began explaining his decision. They were all quiet and Daphne finally said "Talk to Hermione before you make your decision." Draco ran his hand through his hair. Then he began ranting. "Its not's bloody fair! I have always had feelings for her even at Hogwarts. She always comes up with some excuse to why she can't. I'm tired of this. I'm going to date a bloody girl and forget about her." He noticed everyone's eyes on something or someone behind him. He gulped. Draco Malfoy was scared. He turned around and saw Hermione behind him. He hissed as he heard Harry and the others flee from the room. Hermione looked at him strangely and shut the door behind her. Draco gulped. Hermione smiled sweetly and sat herself on his desk. Draco noticed that her skirt was shorter than normal and her blouse tighter than usual.

She tilted her head. Draco swallowed hard. Bloody Hell! What was wrong with her? Hermione lead forward and licked her lips. Draco stared dumfounded. "Draco, I'm sorry about this morning. I just had a bad start to the day. If there's anything I can do for you don't hesitate to ask." Hermione batted her eyelashes. Draco couldn't believe it if he didn't know any better she was flirting! He said nothing and continued to stare at her.

Hermione started twisted the hem of her skirt, looking down. "Sorry, I should get going. You are probably still mad, forget I came." Hermione slid off the desk and started walking towards the door. Draco acted instantly grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back. He spun her around and kissed her.

**-Skip Part-Mature Content Ahead! - Proceed at own Risk-**

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco ran his fingers through her hair and with his other hand; he traced patterns on her waist. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and Hermione moaned. Draco picked her up and sat her on the desk to kiss her better. Draco had never felt this way. He never wanted to let her go. She broke away and kissed his neck. Draco moaned as she gave him a hickey. Draco pulled away and gave her a wicked grin. "Your turn kitten." Hermione shivered with anticipation. He then started kissing her neck and gave her a hickey. She wrapped her legs around him. They would have continued on, but they were interrupted. "Oi, both of you! Not on the desk, I'm not buying a new one."

**-Proceed- Okay to Read-**-

They broke apart and glared at the door where Harry stood. Hermione growled. Draco held back a chuckle as Daphne smacked Harry on his head. "Harry! Honesty, we have all been waiting for this moment, you didn't have to do that!" Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Daphne. Sorry Mione. Sorry Malfoy. Hurt her you're dead." Draco nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand. Harry pulled Daphne out the door and Draco and Hermione followed. They stopped surprised. The room was decorated with balloons and streams. A sign with the word Dracmione Forever hung across the walls. Hermione turned to look at Harry. He shrugged. "We have been planning this since he first started working for you." Hermione smiled and gave harry a kiss on the check and hugged Daphne. She then gave everyone a hugged and apologized for her behavior. She squealed when Luna asked her to be godmother. At the end of the party after everyone left she smiled at Draco. He smiled at her and kissed her. Harry who was outside the door snapped a quick picture. He turned and grabbed Daphne's hand. One coupled walked out the door and the other continued to celebrate.

Okay longest one shot. Toward the end, started to get bored. Decided to finish it anyway. I know it's bad.


End file.
